1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to consecutive shooting during panning using an image-pickup apparatus, and more particularly to a method for changing an image-pickup condition during consecutive shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2010-28764 proposes a method for consecutively capturing still images during panning and for generating a panoramic image by synthesizing the consecutively captured still images. This method will be referred to as panning panoramic synthesizing hereinafter.
However, the capturing method disclosed in JP 2010-28764 cannot properly capture an object and a background simultaneously when the object is dark and/or moving in a range of the panoramic image pickup.